


The First Day

by becuzmdsaidineededpersonality



Category: BoJack Horseman, Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: F/M, Fever Dream, M/M, Post North Yankton, Suicide Attempt, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becuzmdsaidineededpersonality/pseuds/becuzmdsaidineededpersonality
Summary: So I've been watching Bojack Horseman for the past three months and I just watched The View from Halfway Down last night and it screwed with my head because I dreamt the episode but with GTA V characters really weird thing and I wrote it down so I'll just but it here.
Relationships: Amanda De Santa/Michael De Santa, Michael De Santa/Trevor Philips
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The First Day

Panel one: _Hand ringing doorbell_

Panel two: _Cuts out to image of twenty-year-old Michael holding a pot of flowers and a younger version of Amanda’s younger sister Emily at the mansion entrance to Michael’s home_

Emily: What you got there?

Michael: I think it's a hydrangea.

Emily: Does she even like that kind of plant?

Michael: Probably not. She doesn't like anything.

Emily: Is Mandy gonna be there?

Michael: I don’t think so. She’s not…um…

Panel Three: _door is open now and Michael’s mother is standing in the doorway frowning_

MM: Hello Michael.

Panel four: _back to two at the door_

Michael: Thanks for having us, Mom.

Panel five: _Back to mother crossing her arms_

MM: You're the guest of honor? tut Everyone,Michael is here!

Panel six: _shadows in backgrounds outline of Trevor is speaking and waving_

Trevor: Hey buddy! Get in here!

Panel Seven: _young Emily runs past MM and Michael making giggling noises_

Panel Eight: _Michael hands mom flowers_

Michael: For you.

MM: Oh, a plant. Dirt for inside. Goody.

Panel Nine: Title Page

Panel Ten: _MM and Michael standing in entrance of living room_

MM: You got here just in time, Michael. A bird flew through the window and we're having trouble getting her out of the house.

Panel Eleven: _Actress Sally Sherman is in a bird costume being chased by a now preteen version of Emily, Brad, Trevor and former Officer Ashlyn Goodrow who is missing half her face and the skin on her arm_

Emily: Get her! _Ah!_

Ashlyn: Golly, she's more coy than a coyote claiming a cottontail.

Panel twelve: _turn back to Michael and MM watching the scene Jaspers is at MM side now dressed as a butler but still sustaining the bullet wound to the head from the prologue mission_

Jaspers: _Ahem_ , Phone for you, Mrs. Townley.

MM: Thank you sir.

Michael: Is that-

Panel Thirteen: _Cuts to scene with Michael being held at gunpoint in prologue_

Panel fourteen:

MM: Yup. My new husband. Michael could you not be an asshole and stop staring at him like that? I apologize for him. He was always such a fucking pain in my ass. You know how jocks are.

Panel fifteen: _Cuts to Michael looking nervous and somewhat guilty_

Michael: I…uh…I guess I should say sorry for…what went down that day…listen I didn’t want T to shoot you-

Jaspers: Don’t worry about it

Panel Fifteen: _cut to Jaspers smiling_

Michael: Huh?

Jaspers: Before all that I was just a regular security guard but now…I’m a hero. Even got my name on a plaque and everything down there at the old place. Kid got the insurance money too. I think they used it to go on that one vacation to Vice City we always were talking about-

MM: Are you two done?

Panel Sixteen: _Back to MM and Jaspers leaving room_

Jaspers: Of course. Right this way my dear.

MM: I'll take it into the kitchen, Michael make yourself useful for a change and help, will ya? With the bird.

Panel seventeen: _Trevor tries to catch Sherman with picnic blanket by jumping off couch_

Trevor: All right. That does it, Son of a—!

Panel Eighteen: _Trevor misses and falls to floor_

Trevor: Fuck!

Panel Nineteen: _Ashlyn is laughing at Trevor on the floor_

Ashlyn: Your position was terrible you silly silly goose!

Trevor: Shut up Goodrow! I killed you once and I’ll kill you again asshole!

Panel Twenty: _Michael helps up Trevor_

Michael: She has a point though T. Don’t be such a sore loser. Need a hand?

Trevor: M! You’re finally here!

Michael: Yeah, I kept having this dream where I was having dinner with all the people who were gone, and I thought, _"I should do that!_ ," So here I am.

Panel Twenty-one: _Shows Trevor giving Michael a big hug_

Trevor: I missed you man!

Michael: Me too!

Panel Twenty-two: _They pull apart Trevor is still grinning_

Trevor: Really? I don’t buy it.

Michael: Yeah T. I actually did.

Trevor: Well I’m glad you’re here Mikey. Wish it was under better circumstances though.

Michael: Yeah well…when life gives you lemons…

Panel Twenty-three: _Ashlyn tosses pillow to Michael_

Panel Twenty-four: _Back to Ashlyn and the others still trying to catch Sherman_

Ashlyn: We've got to flank her from the left. Don’t listen to this psycho! Come on M!

Michael: Officer Goodrow?

Panel Twenty-Five: _Flashback to Michael pulling Trevor away from bloodly police officers with bat in hand_

Panel Twenty-six: _Back to Ashlyn who is pointing at her badge_

Ashlyn: That’s what it says on my badge!

Panel Twenty-Seven: _back to Michael looking sad_

Michael: I’m sorry about what happened. I should have-

Panel Twenty-Eight: _Trevor slaps Michael on back_

Trevor: Michael if you keep apologizing to everyone here we are gonna be here all day! Seriously! Lighten the fuck up! It’s not always about you!

Panel Twenty-Nine: _Brad joins the group_

Brad: Yeah M. You need to chill out. Told you we should have cut this softie off years ago.

Panel Thirty: _Trevor leaves group_

Trevor: Guess I’ll let you two love birds catch up.

Michael: Eh fuck you!

Panel thirty-one: _Michael and Brad looking awkwardly at each other Brad’s chest is bleeding_

Brad: So what’s new with you M?

Michael: Hey Brad. Good to—to…uh…

Brad: Still weirded out? Because the last time you saw me was when your FIB agent shot me in the chest instead of T and I died in the snow with a very erect penis.

Michael: Not sure that last part was necessary but-

Brad: And you still don’t know if you made the right choice?

Michael: Something like that.

Panel thirty-two:

Brad: Well don’t worry M. I can assure you it was 100% the wrong one.

Michael: Of course you would say that. Thanks Brad.

Brad: Well don’t get mad at me.

Panel thirty-three: _Brad leaning closer to Michael_

Brad: Think I could get the number for that one hot chick? In the police uniform?

Michael: I don’t think she’d want your number or wants to talk to us. Besides she is missing half her face anyways.

Panel thirty-four: _Brad pulls up lasso Michael looks disgusted_

Brad: Think this will help?

Michael: Could you fucking not with the weird sex shit please?

Panel thirty-five: _Emily holds up poker to Michael_

Emily: Think this'll help?

Panel thirty-six: _Ashlyn taking lasso and pointing upwards delighted_

Ashlyn: Kid's got the right idea; we can chuck the choker her and spoon her with this poker!

Panel thirty-eight: _Michael swings poker over Sherman’s head as group cheers him on_

Panel thirty-nine: _Sherman flies to fireplace as Michael swings again_

Panel fourty: _Sherman goes into kitchen as Michael and others follow_

Panel fourty-one: _Sherman goes out window as others chase her_

Panel fourty-two: _Everyone cheering for Michael as he does shameless victory pose_

Panel forty-three: _MM joins group looking none too pleased celebration is over_

MM: Yes yes, Michael bullied an innocent bird. Typical useless Mikey. Speaking of useless, my husband is running late, so we're gonna start dinner without him.

Ashlyn: He'll be here before the show starts, won't he?

MM: He'd better be. In the meantime, let's adjourn to the dining room before our dinner gets as cold as my parenting style.

Panel forty-four: _We are now in the casino dining room everyone is laughing Chairs are shaped like coffins and everyone has food in front of them Emily who is now an 18-21 year old age and is wearing stripper clothes has a wine glass with a trendy small meal type platter, Trevor has a pisswaiser bottle with a plate of cocaine and a meth pipe, Brad also has a pisswaiser beer with a plate of Mcdonagles fast food, Mrs. Townley has hospital food and Ashlyn has a police academy training lunch box with a carton of milk there is an empty plate across from Michael_

Panel forty-five: _focus on Emily who is waving a celery stick, Trevor and Brad’s side_

Emily: I think mine would be the first time someone asked me for a private dance in the club.

Michael: Oh, really.

Brad: Wow…wish you could give me a private dance right now.

Trevor: Funny. My third foster dad said the same thing to me.

Panel forty-six: _Jaspers serves Michael some water_

Jaspers: Water?

Michael: Thank you.

Panel forty-seven: _Back to left side of table_

Emily: You only get to give your first lap dance once, you know. The second time it's an obligation. The third it's a chore. I was just happy that someone thought I was prettier than Mandy of course. Mama always said that I would never be as pretty as Mandy.

Panel forty-eight: _Tar on ceiling_

Michael: Hey, the fuck is that thing?

Panel forty-nine: _Jaspers shushing Michael_

Panel fifty: _Jaspers serves Michael a bowl of alcohol with the Costa Del Perro logo on side of bowl_

Panel fifty-one: _Ashlyn has stood up and is giving a salute_

Ashlyn: Okay. My turn. Mine was also when I signed on a dotted line to enlist in the North Yankton State Patrol.

Panel fifty-two: _Cut to left side of table where Trevor and Brad are laughing while Emily just looks confused_

Trevor: That was your big moment! For Christ’s sake!

Panel fifty-three: _Michael glares at Trevor and Brad_

Michael: Don’t be a dick.

Panel fifty-four: _MM pulls Michael close by ear Michael looks visibly terrified_

MM: You better keep your friends in check otherwise I will be telling your father about this when he gets here.

Michael: Yes ma’am

Panel fifty-five: _back to Ashlyn who is sitting back down looking a little sad_

Ashlyn: I didn't know then that enlisting would lead to my worst two parts.

Panel fifty-six: _back to Brad whose pouting and Trevor who looks annoyed_

Brad: You have two? I didn't know we could pick two.

Trevor: Shut the fuck up. It's a conversation, not an assignment. This isn’t high school.

Brad: In that case, I have three.

Trevor: No Brad. Three is way too many. Plus, I highly doubt your life was that exciting.

Panel fifty-seven: _Back to Ashlyn who looks stressed outlines of her arguing with mom and being beat to death are in silhouettes behind her_

Ashlyn: My worst parts were arguing with my mom. I didn’t know that was gonna be the last time I ever saw her again. Then first day on the job I was sent out to what was supposed to be just a normal security check at a local jewelry store. Raccoons would trip the wires. Came face to face with a bunch of masks criminals and then…well…I guess you can guess what happened next

Panel fifty-eight: _Wide shot of table Trevor is laughing everyone else is looking angry with him_

Panel fifty-nine: _Zoom into Trevor_

Trevor: What? It was funny. The way the blood splattered everywhere. Like silly putty. *Sigh* At least Mikey over here knows how you died. He doesn’t even know for sure if I’m dead yet. Just makes it easier for him to believe I’ve finally bit the dust.

Panel sixty: _Zoom out to table and now everyone is looking mad at Michael_

Panel Sixty-one: _flashback to ain’t gonna leave you Mikey scene_

Panel Sixty-two: _back to Michael looking confused_

Brad: What about you M?

Michael: Huh?

Brad: What about you Michael? Best part, worst part, what about you?

Panel Sixty-three: _flashback Michael in golf uniform on the phone_

Michael (in present): Well, my worst part has to be—Right before I got here, I think? Uh...I went to the golf course.

Panel Sixty-four: _Michael drinking water_

Panel Sixty-five: _Michael spits water out_

Panel Sixty-six: _Michael complains to Jaspers Jaspers is by Michael’s side_

Michael: Does anyone else's water taste like swamp water? Hey, Jaspers, can I get some different water over here?

Jaspers: Right away Mr. De Santa.

Panel Sixty-seven: _Back to Brad making fun of Ashlyn Trevor is glaring at Brad Emily is looking sad at Ashlyn_

Brad: Goodrow do you think your death meant something.... because it was in the service of the greater cause?

Panel Sixty-eight: _Ashlyn looks nervous_

Ashlyn: I don’t know. I wish I had more training and information for what I was getting into. I just wish I could talk to my mom one last time. Tell her I’m sorry you know? I still see that bat coming for me and I wish I could…stop. I wish I could stop it…

Panel Sixty-nine: _Back to Michael_

Michael: Of course, it meant something.

Panel Seventy: _Back to Ashlyn who is now crying from her one eye that isn’t bashed in_

Ashlyn: I think questions like that are too big for a little officer like me.

Panel Seventy-one: _Michael smiling sadly_

Michael: You were very brave and gave the ultimate sacrifice.

Panel Seventy-two: _full table view Brad is looking curious, but Trevor is being aggressive_

Brad: But sometimes I wonder—

Trevor: But see, this is where I get hung up, because when we valorize the idea of sacrifice, of loss, of suffering.

Michael: Trevor man can you not?

Trevor: When we grow up in a house that does that, we internalize this idea that being happy is a selfish act, but sacrifice doesn't mean anything.

Panel Seventy-three: _Back to just Trevor who is still angry, but Emily is sad and sympathetic_

Emily: Yes, it does.

Trevor: Sacrifice? In the service of something greater, maybe, but just in and of itself? What's the good in that?

Emily: Alot. Sacrifice is good. It has to be because I sacrificed a ton, and I was fucking awesome.

Panel Seventy-four: _MM is laughing Jaspers gives Michael new bottle_

MM: Oh, and what did you ever sacrifice?

Emily: I gave _everything_. I gave my whole _life_.

MM: You died in a hedonistic bender with the drugs my son provided.

Panel Seventy-five: _Flashback to Michael and Amanda attempting to save a dying Emily on the sidewalk outside of a strip club_

Panel Seventy-six: _Emily is standing up angry now Trevor is scolding her looking annoyed_

Emily: I'm not talking about my death. I'm talking about my life. I gave my whole life.

Trevor: If we get into everyone's whole life, we're gonna be here all night. It's called "Best Part/Worst Part" not "Everything That's Ever Happened."

Panel Seventy-seven: _Zoom in on Emily’s sad face eyes now have red veins with silhouettes of monster hands reaching out for her shoulders_

Emily: Okay worst part. When I lost my virginity. I was eight. It was a client who liked young girls. Amanda and Veronica tried to stop it, but they couldn’t. He leaked nudes to get more clients for the service my mom pointed out every carb I ate, it was hell. Worst three days of my life. But it gave a man a night he would never forget.

Panel Seventy-eight: _Back to full table everyone is looking down ashamed there is a moment of shared understanding_

Panel Seveny-nine:

Brad: No, that's a high you chase.

Emily: It was not-

Brad: You think you shaking your ass on stage is the same as this fucker who died stopping murders and locking up child molesters?

Emily: We don't need to compare bananas to badges!

Panel Eighty: _Emily seeks assistance from Trevor_

Emily: T tell 'em. It means something—the work we do, the adreline rush we bring. It has to, right?

Trevor: Of course, it does! Don’t listen to these pussies!

Panel Eighty-one: _Michael is becoming annoyed with the drips MM waves him off_

Michael: Ow! Seriously, is nobody noticing this?

MM: Fine, we'll get a bucket

Michael: The drips are hitting me!

MM: Then you'll hold the bucket!

Panel Eighty-two: _Back to left side Trevor is smiling sheepishly, Emily and Brad look annoyed_

Trevor: But the funny thing is it wasn't until I met Mikey here that I actually became myself. I was out of the closet, I was free. I was authentically me.

Brad: But did you get pleasure from your work? Like _real_ deep pleasure?

Trevor: My friendship with Michael trumped every other moment in my life.

Brad: It doesn't count then! If you got pleasure, it wasn't selfless, and it's only good if it's selfless.

Panel Eighty-three: _Trevor is staring angry at Brad now_

Trevor: Who made up that rule? Our relationship was beautiful, and I sacrificed so much for him.

Brad: I was always told that feeling good is inherently selfish, if I'd only given myself to Christ, truly went down the path—

MM: Did both your parents not beat you hard enough? I don’t need fucking faggots giving out hand jobs for men real or imaginary at MY dinner!

Brad: If I wasn't constantly trying to feel good, get it better always looking for maximum pleasure _._ That was my worst part. Well, one of the three worst parts. Wait, actually, can I have four?

Trevor: Discovering you jacking in my trailer definitely cracks my top five.

Emily: This is bullshit I did a lot for a lot of people! I was not a bad person.

Michael: I don’t think any of us here are morally pure enough to make that judgement Emily, so I don’t think anyone is accusing you of being bad.

Emily: You are! You all are with your "being authentic" and "religion" and "killing bad men."

Panel eighty-four: _Ashlyn is holding arm with no skin_

Ashlyn: I actually never killed a man. I also never saved anyone. I'm honestly not sure what I did.

Panel eighty-five: _Jaspers is handing Michael a bucket_

Jaspers: Here you go. Your husband just pulled up, ma'am

Michael: Wait as in dad? Like my dad?

Panel eighty-six: _Brad, Trevor and Emily look bored_

Emily: Hey! Here's a question!

Trevor: Another question has arrived. Goodie.

Emily: Did any of you do a bachelor’s party for a British heart throb band? No? Just me? Oh, that's what I thought. That means something _!_ I will be remembered forever! That has to mean something! I will be—

Panel eighty-seven: _Michael’s dad is in doorway however he is just a static blur_

MD: Sorry I'm late, did I miss the show?

Michael: Dad!

Emily: I-

MM: Oh, you didn't miss a thing. It's not like we have anywhere else to be. Why shouldn't we all bend ourselves to your schedule?

MD: I already apologized. I was running a tv show.

MM: Yes. As always, running late, while I was running myself ragged  
trying to get dinner on the table.

MD: And now I'm running out of patience for you running your mouth.

MM: And I'm running out the clock until we both... Well. Here we are.

  
  


Panel eighty-eight: _MD shoves Emily out of chair everyone is too scared to say anything_

MD: Move it bitch. Who the hell was letting the entertainment sit at the table?

Panel eighty-nine: _Flashback to a bloodied young Michael backing against a wall as a man with a belt comes towards him_

Panel ninety: _Michael is giving up seat to an Emily who looks happy Jaspers is serving MD a bottle of Pisaster and some bacon, eggs and toast with a burrito omelet on the side_

Panel Ninety-one: _Shows Michael sitting at the other end of the table while Trevor continues to talk off screen_

MD: What'd I miss?

Trevor: We're playing Best Part/Worst Part. Ooh! I got one! Tracey Townley!

Panel Ninety-two: _Back to left side of table MD now has overly large human looking eyes_

Trevor: When Michael left me for Amanda, I honestly thought about killing myself.

Panel Ninety-three: _Back to Michael looking guilty_

Michael: Shit, Trevor. Really?

Trevor: Yeah but the money was in coke, so I went there.

Panel ninety-four:

Michael: Wait, you didn't kill yourself because the coke  
was having a good season? What would you have done if they were having a bad season?

Trevor: I don't know. Gotten into glass sooner?

Panel ninety-five: _MD now has sharp teeth everyone else looks scared except for Trevor who looks very unimpressed_

MD: Oh, for the love...Where's your follow-through? It's like you didn't even  
wanna kill yourself! If you needed razor blades just should have given me a fucking call rather than waste everyone’s time with trying to jump off a bridge. We both know you’re too much of a pussy to do that.

Panel ninety-six: _flashback to a pre-teen Michael in the car with his dad saying the exact same thing to him_

Panel ninety-seven: _Back to present_

Trevor: And I'm so glad I didn't. Because there I was less than a year later  
at Michael’s house holding this little precious baby in my arms and I realized there was so much more I could do in a life. I had never really had a desire to have children before that but-

MD: Yeah no one cares. Okay my turn. January 13th, 1965

Panel ninety-eight: _focus on Michael and MD_

Michael: My birthday? Really? That was your worst moment. What was your best?

MD: When I left…

Michael: Jesus Christ-

MM: Say Jesus one more time!

Panel ninety-nine:

MD: Yeah. I got to leave on my own terms. Not a lot of people can say that. How many people wait for their relatives to die from cancer, get hit by a car, or whatever the fuck else?

Michael: Yeah but you were a drunk asshole who treated me and Mom like shit and then you just left.

MD: Well you should be glad I left, then shouldn’t you? I mean your mom got remarried to that one MacIntosh guy.

Michael: Yeah who was also terrible! Oh, and who by the way is in prison with his son Larry who was also an asshole.

Panel hundred: _Trevor raising his fork_

Trevor: Can confirm. I met them both and I wish I could have unmet them. Both assholes. But don’t mind Michael here. He _looooovvvess_ to make everyone feel so much worse compared to him as though he is a fucking saint himself.

Michael: Oh, please Trevor. Are you seriously saying I am the same as this monster here? Yeah, I never claimed to be no angel but at least I never left my family or beat my wife or molested my kids!

Trevor: Oh yeah. How could we forget that family of yours? You only start giving a shit when you have these little rushes of caring because you made your kid cry or you saw a picture that reminded you of how your daddy used to beat you or some other thing.

Brad: Sure but you also betrayed your friends, killed countless police workers like Goodrow over here, killed countless more with the drugs and whores you smuggled like Emily over here and manipulated and lied to everyone you ever knew including your own family!

Michael: Brad when did you become a part of this whole-

Panel 101: _Michael choking_

Panel 102: _Michael throws up black tar onto the table_

Panel 103: _everyone is laughing like there is some joke Michael isn’t in on….yet_

Panel 104: _Michael laughing nervously_

Michael: Must’ve been some bad food from the country club cafeteria. None of those people know how to make a sandwich without cross contamination.

MM: The country club? You don’t say…

Michael: Wait…why do you-

MD: Michael shut up. No one wants to hear about that. Do you have a best part?

Panel 105: _Back to Michael thinking with sillhoutes of a young Jimmy batting, a little Tracey and Michael reading together, Amanda and Michael huddled together in the back seat of a car in the snow and the four of them together at the beach_

Michael: Well I would say that would be a cross between my son winning that baseball game or when Amanda told me her real name or when Tracey read her first book all by herself. Actually I think the beach we went to together when we first got here was the best. We were all together and it was a lot of fun.

MM: Oh did you go out and build a sandcastle together? That’s your best part? Really?

Michael: I don't know, I was just spitballing. I didn't know you were gonna put me  
on the spot like this!

Panel 106: _Trevor is beside Michael now_

Trevor: Finally some fucking honesty from the man himself! Come on, buddy.  
What was so special about that moment?

Michael: It felt good to have such a strong connection with my family for a change.

Trevor: See! Deep connections, beautiful relationships. Just like I said.

Panel 107: _Brad looking annoyed_

Brad: But he liked it because it felt good, like I said!

Panel 108: _Flashback to day at the beach_

Michael (narratoring off screen): When I was younger all I wanted was a family that I could come home to that would always be there for me you know? That no matter what I did there would be love and forgiveness and that I would be able to help them as well. You know like in that one movie. I wanted to give my kids the life I never had and made sure they never had to make the choices I did. I guess that’s why I liked it. I finally had that and it helped me know I made the right choice even if it was a hard one.

Panel 109: _Back to Trevor and Michael smiling at each other_

Michael: But then again I also had that with Trevor here. The beach day reminded me of when we were kids just staring out, hopping from motel to motel with barely in cash in our pockets and nothing but each other. I miss it a lot more than I thought I would. I think…I think that was the best part.

Trevor: Really? Me too Mikey. I miss it too.

MM: Well, are we ready to start the show?

Panel 110: _Everyone except for Michael is cheering and being lead out a side door by Jaspers_

Michael: Okay, nice seeing you all!

Panel 111: _Emily looks back at Michael confused_

Emily: You're not coming?

Michael: This is always the part where I wake up. You all go to the show. Jaspers says "Pardon my reach" even though he can clearly get my bowl from another angle. Then I wake up.

Panel 112: _Emily nodding_

Emily: Oh okay. Suit yourself. Next time then/

Panel 113: _Jaspers cleaning up Michael’s plate_

Jaspers: Pardon my reach.

Panel 114: _Michael looking confused as Jaspers walks away_

Panel 115: _Michael trying to make himself wake up as Trevor talks offscreen_

Trevor: Hello, everyone! Please take your seats.  
Panel 116: _Michael walks through door_

Panel 117: _In the Cinema Doppler now is extremely run down previous characters are in front row but is also filled with various people who all have various injuries from how they died_

Trevor: Tonight's show is in honor of the late great Michael Townley or as we know him know Michael De Santa! Michael De Fuckface is also a suitable choice but never to his face! What do you say, huh? Should we get this show started?

Panel 118: _Michael taking his seat beside his mother and father Michael’s father is now much more human looking and resembles an older Michael but has fangs, claws, horns and red glowing eyes_

Trevor: Yeah! Tonight's opener needs no introduction, but I'm gonna give them one anyway. Ladies and gentlemen and everything in between, the gourgous pair

Panel 119: _Curtains opening to reveal a posing Emily and Brad as Trevor holds out his hand while exiting stage_

Trevor: Brad Snider and the gourgous exotic dancer Snow!

Panel 120: _Emily waving to crowd and Brad motioning towards Michael_

Emily: Thank you, thank you!

Brad: We’d like to dedicate tonight's performance to the man of the hour,Michael Townley!

Panel 121: _Michael standing up while everyone looks annoyed_

Michael: Brad I'm so sorry for everything that happened with you. With us. Dave was supposed to have shot at Trevor not you and Emily I should have protected you-

Emily: Ah, ah, ah. Michael. This is our time.

Michael: Yes. Of course. Sorry.

Panel 122: _Shows Brad on piano and Emily at microphone nodding to each other_

Panel 123:

Emily:

**I chase that high and I despise the lows**

**Life just comes in waves and blows**

**Destiny was my guide in those tones**

**My life was never my own**

Panel 124:

Emily:

**I ran away and never stopped**

Brad:

**My punishment long gone**

Panel 125:

Emily:

**But I didn’t stop running**

**Didn’t stop running**

**Til the I was livin the Vinewood dream**

Panel 126: _Fake snow starts to fall Brad and Emily join hands to dance_

Emily:

**The mind is a prision worse than any jail cell**

**My guilt becomes my own personal hell**

Panel 127: _Backdrops of Jimmy and Tracey appear_

Brad:

**Sins of the father poision our sons and daughters**

**Passing on like chlorinated Los Santos water**

Emily:

**The city is killing me**

**Never will I ever be**

Panel 128: _The snow has reached their ankles at this pointthey are holding hands and look scared_

Emily:

**I long for those days of future past**

Brad:

**My soul at peace at long last**

Panel 129: _They split apart and start walking backwards_

Emily:

**All I have yet to atone**

Brad:

**Died for crimes not my own**

Panel 130: _they stop and stare at each other_

Emily:

**Fear in my eyes this is it**

Brad:

**To my fate I finally submit**

Emily:

**I won’t stop running**

Brad:

**No I won’t stop running…**

Panel 131: _they grab their chests and fall into the snow_

Panel 132: _they vanish and the audience bursts into applause_

Panel 133: _Michael looks around horrified and seems to grasp what is going on_

Panel 134: _Trevor is back on stage_

Trevor: Okay performing a gourgous interpative tap dancing routine the one and only beautiful Mrs. Townley!

Panel 135: _MM is posing with a The Entertainer plays in background_

Panel 136: _Michael turns to his father who shushes him_

Michael: Where did they go?

MD: Shut up! You'll get your turn.

Panel 137: _MM is now dancing with cane kicking up the snow at her feet_

Panel 138: _MM slips and falls into the snow_

Panel 139: _Michael is standing up now looking around terrified_

Trevor: Looks like she tapped her way out on that one!

Audience behind Michael:

DOWN IN FRONT!

MOVE YOUR HEAD!

WHOSE THE ASSHOLE BLOCKING THE VIEW!

Panel 140: _Michael’s dad is leaning over to him his eyes are a normal blue color now_

Trevor: Next up, you know him, you love him, please a give a warm, warm, burning hot welcome to...

MD: Hey. You wanna grab a smoke?

Trevor: Jaspers of Bobcat Security!

Panel 141-143: _MD and Michael who is now in his golfing outfit are walking across the golf course at nigh during the full moont there are bodies all over the place from inside the theter and the grass is blood red Upon closer look we see these are police officers, FIB agents, drug dealers and other crimminals all ones who died because of crimes Michael and his crew committed Michael looks a bit disturbed but MD just looks pissed off With each step MD looks more and more human_

Panel 144: _MD turns around to face Michael he is fully human now and looks like an older version of Michael_

Michael: So what happens to the three who went into the snow?

MD: The nerve of that guy. With the moustace. Trevor?

Michael: Yeah. Trevor.

Panel 145: _They light each others ciggrettes_

Panel 146-147: _they smoke and look out over golf course_

Panel 148: _they turn back to face each other_

MD: What, he says he's at peace? 'Cause why, the magic of friendship? I don't buy it.

Michael: I don't know. I... I believe him.

MD: I promise you every single person in that room would go back if we could. Peace my ass! That's someone trying to convince himself of something.

Panel 149:

Michael: Of what?

MD: That life has meaning or purpose, that... that if you check the right boxes  
and do the dance, then you get a little parting gift at the end, a framed certificate that says,  
"Congratulations, you've got peace."

Michael: I wouldn't mind that.

MD: But guess what? All the time those people spent, trying to do good or connect with people or be something? I did none of that shit, and yet here I am, same as them.

Michael: Yeah. But you still left us. At least you got to leave. You left me and my mom to rot in that Godforsaken hellhole

MD: And yet, here I am, same as you.

Michael: So, if you could go back, do it again, what would you do different?

MD: What would I do? I wouldn't have cared so much.

Michael: Cared about what? Leaving?

MD: About everything.

Panel 150: _Focus on MD looking ashamed_

MD: I know this is confusing but speaking as your dad, it's important that you know that I cared.

Panel 151: _Back to Michael who is angry_

Michael: No. You never cared. You cared about your sports. You cared about getting drunk and telling everyone how miserable you were, but that's not caring.

MD: You think I didn't care because I put up walls-

Panel 152: _Michael looks somewhat sad_

MD: but I cared so much, Mikey. About you, about your mother. I wanted you to respect me. I wanted you to love me but I never let anyone love me. I never could. I was so afraid that you would know that. I cared so much. And I was so proud of you. I am so proud of you Mikey. I love you Michael.

Panel 153:

Michael: It's a shame that we could never talk like this in real life.

MD: All the good it would have done.

Michael: Least we got the chance this time, before I wake up.

Panel 154: _MD looks confused_

MD: Wake up? Oh, you're not getting it, are you?

Michael: Getting what?

Panel 155: _MD motions to something off in the distance_

Panel 156: _In the water hazard there is a golf cart that has flipped over and there is a body lying face down in the water_

Panel 157: _Back to Michael looking terrified with cold breath_

Panel 158: _Showing Michael and MD’s feet where the ground has turned to a snowy tundrea_

Panel 159: _The golf course has turned into North Yankton_

Panel 160: _The bodies are being cover with snow_

Panel 161: _MD reaches out and touches Michael’s cheek_

Panel 162: _they’re hugging now_

Michael: Please please don’t leave me again. I can’t do this on my own.

MD: Yes you can. You’re strong and I believe in you.

Panel 163: _Michael is crying now as his dad holds him_

Michael: Why?

MD: It’s just the way things are Michael.

Panel 164: _they pull apart_

Michael: Why did you leave me? What did I do to make you leave?

MD: Oh Mikey…I think you already know the answer to that.

Panel 165-167: _MD walks off into snow storm and vanishes_

Panel 168: _Michael stands alone_

Michael: Good bye dad…

Panel 169: _back in theatre Jaspers is dressed like a Jasper from Persian mythology_

Jaspers: Loss is a collaborative art, between the people who leave us  
and those who remain. We dance with the shadows of their absence. I guard the treasures few will ever see. With that in mind, I present to you-

Panel 170: _Jaspers gets interrupted by an off screen Michael_

Michael: Stop the show!

Jaspers: Excuse me.

Panel 171: _Michael is on stage with Jaspers now_

Michael: What's happening?

Jaspers: You're being very rude. I was about to do my roller-dance routine. Calm down, son. Why don't you sit down, and-

Michael: No! Not until someone tells me what the fuck is going on!

Panel 172: _Jaspers is skating backwards now_

Jaspers: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, no. Please! I'm not ready. I never got to direct  
my remake of An American Divorce I never finished my memoir: Jaspers The Man Behind the Badge! I never got to see my little girl grow up or kiss my wife good bye! I never got that promotion or

Panel 173: _Jaspers falls into the snow while screaming and holding his now gushing head_

Panel 174: _Michael is next to Trevor downstage now_

Michael: I need to wake up. I can't be here.

Trevor: Of course. Everything's always about you.

Michael: How did I get here?

Trevor: How the hell should I know?

Panel 175: _Sillhouttes appear behind Michael as he remembers what happened_

Michael: I was at the golf course. Amanda and I gotten into a fight about something and I left. It was night. I was drinking. I was in a golf cart and I was going to drive into the ocean. But I didn’t. I got out of the cart and called Amanda!

Trevor: Michael we're trying to do a show here.

Panel 176: _Back to Michael and Trevor_

Michael: I couldn’t have crashed if I called Amanda! If I could just finish  
the conversation. Where's a phone?!

Panel 177: _Trevor waves him off and walks to the stage_

Trevor: All right, ladies and gentlemen, we have a real treat for you next. I heard this next act is a real hit!

Michael: No! Stop!

Trevor: It’s Officer Goodrow!

Panel 178: _Trevor is scolding Michael and shoving him back into his chair_

Trevor: Calm the fuck down Mikey! Flyin' off the handle won't change a thing.  
This was gonna happen to you one of these days.

Panel 179: _Ashylyn stands before the crowd on stage she doesn’t have any injuries and is practically beaming to the crowd_

Ashylyn: A poem. Original, obviously. It’s called “My First Day.”

Panel 180:

Ashlyn:

The tires on the car screeth everyone acting all coy

It’s just an alarm but regardless my heart leaps with joy

I run up the stairs and see my fellow officers at bay

What an exciting task for my very first day

Panel 181: _Ashylyn gets by two off stage guns shots one that nits her shoulder and one that hits her stomach_

Panel 182: _Ashylyn continues while holding her side_

Ashylyn: Wait! I’m not down for the count yet!

I pull my gun and scream into the darkness

Who’s there but no answer I thought it was harmless

Panel 183: _Trevor appears behind her holding a baseball bat_

The first crack against the skull

I see the white light in full

Every choice I ever made

Came to haunt me my first day

Panel 184: _Trevor smacks her with the baseball bat hard_

Panel 185: _He does it again she almost falls over but continues_

Panel 186:

The balance fades my body falls a bit

I hear the cracks powerless against it

I try and run but there he goes again

All I’d give for a chance to hold my mother’s hand

Panel 187-188: _Trevor hits her twice the left side of her face almost entirely comes off_

Panel 189:

Wait stop I can’t

It’s too much

I don’t want to go

Panel 170-171: _Trevor hits her again she almost falls but he catches her holding her with one foot off the ground_

Panel 172:

But this it it’s too late now

I’m falling head first and fast to the ground

Panel 173-174: _Trevor hits her in the stomach she is crying now_

NO

Panel 175:

How did it all go wrong my life slowly begins to fade

I was just sworen in it was only my first day

I knew in this job I might give my life away

I just didn’t realize it would be the very first day

Panel 176: _Trevor let’s go and smacks her down into the snow with a baseball bat_

Panel 177: _Trevor lights a match as Ashylyn tries to stand back up_

Wait you can’t do this not today

Don’t let me fail on my very first-

Panel 178: _Trevor kicks Ashylyn back into snow_

Panel 179: _Trevor drops lite match_

Panel 180: _A burn hand reaches up_

Panel 181: _Trevor stomps the hand into the snow_

Panel 182: _Michael stands up looking sick_

Michael: I need to get out of here!

Trevor: M where do you think you're going? Nothing you do in here matters, pal. Yelling and struggling isn't gonna pull your body out of that water so you might as well just...

Panel 183: _Trevor is in front of Michael now covered in Ashylyn’s blood and looking pissed_

Trevor: Sit down!

Michael: But I-

Panel 184: _Trevor is back to being clean_

Trevor: Look, M, it's possible that someone is going to find you and save you, and it's also possible that someone won't. We don't get to know.

Michael: Can I ask you a question? Has anyone ever come back from this place?

Trevor: M, there is no place. It's just your brain going through what it feels like it has to go through. All you can do right now is sit back and enjoy the show.

Panel 185: _Michael sits down_

Panel 186: _Trevor is on stage_

Trevor: Okay. You ready for the headliner?

Michael: No.

Trevor: Please welcome to the stage...  
  


Michael: No. Please.

Panel 187: _Back to Michael who is covering his face as outlines of all the bad choices he’s made fill the backdrop_

Trevor: The midwestern heart throb, the criminal mastermind behind over seventeen heists nationwide, two prision attender, the mutitime national felony committer, traitor to his friends, trailer trash, husband to Amanda the pro, father to Tracey the whore and Jimmy the lazy and who knows who else, movie buff, liar, crippling alchoholic, a manipulator and a stupid piece of shit. It’s the late and not so great Michael Townley!

Panel 188: _Trevor sees Michael isn’t getting up and rolls eyes_

Panel 189: _Trevor gets down from stage_

Paenl 190: _Trevor is next to Michael and holding his shoulder_

Trevor: Hey…

Michael: I can’t do it T. I just can’t.

Trevor: But this is the easy part.

Michael: This is easy?

Panel 191: _Trevor holds out his hand_

Panel 192: _Michael takes it_

Panel 193: _They walk up to the stage together._

Panel 194: _Michael looking down into the void_

Michael: Is it terrifying?

Panel 195: _Trevor has his arm wrapped around Michael’s shoulders now_

Trevor: No. I don't think so. It's the way it is, you know? Everything must come to an end, the drip finally stops.

Michael: But what about my family? Can I at least say good bye?

Panel 196: _Trevor looking sad_

Trevor: Oh, Michael, no, there is none of that.

Panel 197: _Back to Michael looking horrified_

Trevor: This is it.  
  


Panel 198-199: _Trevor closes his eyes and falls back into the snow disappearing_

Panel 200-205: _Michael runs through the past scenes as the snow chases him_

Michael: Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. I... I need to make a phone call. Hello? Someone? Anyone? I'm looking for a phone.

Panel 206: _Michael finds phone under bed in distorted bedroom._

Panel 207: _Michael cowering behind bed as snow rises_

Michael: Amanda! Amanda! Are you there? Amanda! I need you!

Panel 208: _Relieved Michael_

Amanda: Michael?

Michael: Thank God! Thank God, Amanda. Okay, Amanda.  
Amanda, you're gonna save me, right? I called you and you're coming to get me?

Amanda: Michael why did you call me? We aren’t speaking right now. I’m with Jesse right now I can’t save you.

Panel 209: _Michael stands up_

Michael: You didn’t pick up.

Amanda: Right.

Panel 210: _Michael walks out towards porch_

Michael: It went to voicemail.

Amanda: Yeah.

Panel 211: _flashback to Michael’s body in the water hazard_

Michael: And then... I got back in the cart.

Panel 212: _Michael out on porch it’s night the snow is piling up everywhere_

Amanda: It's too late. What's done is done.

Michael: No.  
  
Amanda: There's nothing I can do, Michael. I'm not real. None of this is.  
  
Michael: So, what do I do now? If I apologize-

Amanda: Michael, it doesn't matter.  
  
Michael: Well, if it doesn't matter, can I stay on the phone with you at least?  
  
Amanda: Okay.  
  
Michael: How was your day?  
  
Amanda: Good.  
  


Michael: Yeah?  
  
Amanda: Yeah. My day was good.

Panel 213: _cut to black_

Panel 214: _Michael waking up_

Panel 215: _Michael spitting up water on the grass_

Panel 216: _Hayden is looking down worried_

Panel 217: _back to full shot with Michael and Hayden_

Hayden: Oh thank God! I thought you were that Asian hooker my ex-wife got HPV from. I’m not racist or anything but I’m just saying there are several studies on how they carry more diseases than us.

Michael: Wait what?

Panel 218:

Hayden: Yeah. Why were you in the water reserve? Lose a ball or something in there.

Michael: Yeah something like that.

Panel 219:

Hayden: By the way I hate to be that guy but as the chairman of the Edwood Way Block Association I have to let you know that destruction against golf carts will not be tolerated and I have informed the president of the Los Santos Golf Club of your transgressions.

Michael: Yeah thanks for that Hayden…

Hayden: Also I hate to be that person but that kid who keeps coming by the house…

Michael: Tracey’s boyfriend?

Hayden: Yeah. There have been some complaints that he has been making the other residents feel…uncomfoterable. And as the chairman of the Edwood Way Block Association I have to let you know that.

Michael: Once again thank you Hayden for being such a wonderful chairman. Whatever would we do without you.

Panel 220: _Hayden stands up looking pleased with himself_

Hayden: Also no wet clothes allowed inside.

Michael (under breath): Asshole.


End file.
